Field Trip
''Field Trip ''is the fourth episode of season 1 in in the Hey Arnold! '' TV Series, and the 4th episode overall. Blurb ''On a field trip to the aquarium, Arnold can't wait to see Lockjaw, the infamous "terror of the deep." But Lockjaw turns out to be an old tortoise with a graffiti-covered shell--and he needs Arnold's help. Summary The class are on a field trip, heading to the local aquarium. Arnold says that he has never been to the aquarium before, as he missed his chance when the class went there during 1st grade due to having chickenpox. The class talks about different attractions, but all of them get excited when they hear about Lockjaw. When the bus arrives, the class frantically jumps off and run inside, while Arnold slowly walks in, amazed by the sight. As the tour guide instructs them on the rules, Arnold asks Gerald who Lockjaw is. Gerald, Sid, and Stinky tell Arnold stories they've heard about Lockjaw's incredible strength, which makes Arnold interested, causing him to go around and ask class members if what they're looking at is Lockjaw, only to have them say what they're looking at is not him. When the class decides to go and see Lockjaw, Arnold quickly follows, the class is eager to see Lockjaw, but when he emerges from the water, the whole class looks in disappointment, due to him looking a lot bigger when they were in 1st grade, Arnold, however, is upset at the state of him, and how he is treated. Harold throws and hits Lockjaw with his ice-cream, causing the whole crowd to burst out into laughter. Arnold, upset at the site, goes downstairs to see Lockjaw underwater, as he feels sorry for him. When Arnold gets home after the field trip, he gets reminded of turtles, which in turn reminds him of Lockjaw. He goes upstairs, puts some jazz on, and relaxes on his couch, only to have his mind remind him of Lockjaw by having the floor morph into him, and having him float across the sky. Grandma comes in, and Arnold discusses the situation with her, to which she decides that they will take Lockjaw and free him into the ocean. They drive to the aquarium, sneak in, and upon seeing Lockjaw, decide to clean him up. After they are unable to move him, Arnold gets a skateboard, and uses it to move Lockjaw out to the car, where they drive him to a pier. They roll Lockjaw off the pier using the skateboard, and have him land in the water, where he then swims out into the distance. Both are proud of what they've done, and Grandma decides to have some turtle soup when they get back home, causing Arnold to sigh. Trivia *This episode has some similarities to the movie Free Willy. *1st time the aquarium is shown. *When the aquarium guard says to the shark "come on jaws, bit me", this could be a reference to Steven Spielberg's film Jaws Goofs *When Arnold is walking to the stairs while the crowd is laughing at Lockjaw, Eugene is nowhere to be seen. *When Lockjaw is forming from Arnold's floor, a section fills in yellow for a few frames. *When Eugene is talking on the bus, he is wearing a red shirt. See also *Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Field Trip